


The Tragedy Of The Rose And The Scorpion.

by Wishfulthinks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Next generation - Fandom
Genre: Auror, Enemies, F/M, False Enemies, Fanfic, NaNoWriMo, false
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinks/pseuds/Wishfulthinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even that which looks so sweet can leave a deadly sting. </p><p>A tale of two aurors, an unlikely partnership who are expected to present great success. An organization is search of salvation and a few impossible faces appear in unexpected places a long this journey of love, loss and tragedy. Twists and turns make for a roller coaster ride as you fall in love with our striking protagonist Rose Weasley, the girl who has both everything and nothing to loose instantaneously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy Of The Rose And The Scorpion.

**Prologue**

  
  


Rose sat at the dining room table in the house she’d possessed throughout the entirety of her auror career and watched as small children ran about, sprinting from the living room, to the dining room and then out of the open patio doors into the garden before repeating. 

Repressing a smile she bent over the parchment lying on the table, her quill scratching as she scrawled the last of the short note she was compiling. Sitting back she inspected the words, reading once through until she was satisfied with the outcome of her toil and set the paper down, folding it in thirds and scrawling a name on the front. 

With a sigh she wheeled herself out from the table, manoeuvring her wheelchair until she’d made it into the living room, her gaze coming to rest on an old photo propped up on the mantelpiece. Wheeling herself over Rose reached up and grasped the frame, pulling it down so she could stare into the happy faces of a beautiful red-head and an extremely dashing blonde both grinning at the top of the Eiffel tower. The simple photo from her old auror days that incapacitated her sent her mind into a spiral state and nearly an hour later her husband walked into the living room to find the bound woman sobbing uncontrollably, tears dripping down onto the glass before running off into her lap. 

He started the near impossible task of calming her down and was near succession when he put her into bed, deciding sleep would be the best remedy possible for her right now. As he walked the house he noticed the note and read it aloud to himself before dropping it onto the table and joining the other adults outside to watch the children playing. 

  
  


 

  
  


  
  


  
  


‘No matter how perfect your life turns out to be there are always some things you'll never forget. Ironically, I want that statement to be one of them. 

I'll never forget the first day I worked as an auror. It was one of the scariest days of my life and I missed my dad more that I'd ever missed him before. He should have been there. My dad should never have died. 

But I became and auror and for a long time I didn't enjoy the job. I didn't get along with my partner and spent weeks in the office right next to him. I was so bored, so lonely and so, so sad. Until a series of world changing events took place. Everything was affected, some things for the better, some broken beyond repair. There's a muggle Television series with a man telling his kids the stories of how he met their mother and so I wish to give you this, it’s the story of my life. It explains everything that happened since I became a fully qualified auror and I think you should know the stories of your family. I won’t be able to tell you them when you want to know. 

I'm not the girl I was when I left Hogwarts. I'm no longer the well-loved Rose Weasley everyone remembers but I am your mother, and I promise to take care, good care, of you for a long as you want me to. 

I love you sweetheart, I love you more than you'll ever possibly know, forever and always. 

Mum. x’


End file.
